StarCraft II: Flashpoint
StarCraft II: Flashpoint (formerly titled Secret Missions) is a StarCraft universe novel, written by Christie Golden,Starcraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2012-03-02.Medievaldragon. 2011-07-11. StarCraft: Secret Missions. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-07-11. It was published November 6, 2012.Medievaldragon. 2012-01-15. StarCraft: Flashpoint by Christie Golden. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-01-19. It ties in with the events of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.StarCraft II: Flashpoint (Hardcover). Amazon. Accessed 2011-12-16. Description Front Overleaf “Jim, I know what I did. I remember. Billions dead . . . because of me!” “That was not you,” Jim said firmly. “That was the Queen of Blades. What they made you into. You’re back to being Sarah again. And we’re together now. So just hush, honey.” He had put off touching the strange tentacles that adorned her head in place of hair. Everything else was so human, so much the woman he remembered, but that. . . . Now he did so, keeping her fingers entwined with his as he reached with his other hand to gently stroke back the spiny protuberances. He steeled himself for the contact. To his surprise, they felt warm beneath his touch, like skin. Like Sarah’s skin. And any hesitation he’d had about still loving her—hesitation he had pushed down so deep into his soul that he himself hadn’t been aware of it until right now—vanished like a bad dream. But the touch didn’t comfort her. She turned her head, trying to pull away. Respecting her needs, Jim withdrew his hand. “It doesn’t matter. Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades . . . you don’t understand,” she murmured. “Maybe you can never understand. I’ve always been a destroyer of things. Anything I touch, anything I care about . . . that’s why they picked me, Jim. Because I’m a destroyer of things. . . .” She closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. Jim sat back, trying to sort out what she had said. How much of it was real, and how much was the pain talking? And despite what he had told Sarah—despite what he kept telling himself—he couldn’t help but wonder how much of the massacre of billions had been only the Queen of Blades . . . and how much had been Sarah Kerrigan. Back Cover The Queen of Blades has fallen. The sinister zerg leader no longer commands her legions of bloodthirsty aliens against the humans of the Koprulu sector, all thanks to the combined courage and tenacity of Jim Raynor, General Horace Warfield, and a mismatched team of Dominion soldiers and outlaw rebels. Although the queen is no more, Sarah Kerrigan is very much alive. The woman who once controlled countless alien minds in a rampage across the stars has been spirited away by the man who dethroned her. Now Arcturus Mengsk’s Dominion armada is on her heels, roaring for blood. Jim Raynor will need to test his strength, his wit, and his loyalties against impossible odds to protect the woman he loves. StarCraft II: Flashpoint bridges the events that take place in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty and the upcoming StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Featuring never-before-seen glimpses into Jim Raynor’s and Sarah Kerrigan’s past, this novel opens a window into a world of passion, action, and adventure. Characters Major Characters *Sarah Kerrigan *Jim Raynor Supporting Characters *Mira Han *Matt Horner *Arcturus Mengsk *Valerian Mengsk *Emil Narud *Rory Swann *Annabelle Thatcher Minor Characters *Dr. Becker *Cooper *Gary Crane *Earl *Cam Fraser *Dr. Fredericks *Haynes *Lisle *Wil Merrick *Captain Roger Merriman *Mitchell *Osgood *Lily Preston *Travis Rawlings *Dr. Joseph Reynolds *Rolfsen *"Scarlip" *Dr. Adrian Scott *Egon Stetmann *Elias Thompson *Tseng *Varley *Captain Everett Vaughn *Vrain *Warren *Dr. Maddie Wilson *Dr. Nancy Wyndham *Dr. Yeats Mentioned Characters *Boots *Rosemary Dahl *Tychus Findlay *Dr. Orville Harris *Milo Kachinsky *Patrick Kerrigan (not by name) *Scutter O'Banon *Dr. Elizabeth Martin *Sharyn Moore *Dr. Phan *Jake Ramsey *Phillip Randall *Johnny Raynor *Ethan Stewart Excerpts Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-07. StarCraft II: Flashpoint Now Available. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-07. Reviews Blizzplanet Review – StarCraft II: Flashpoint Notes *The book's original description was identical to that of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment staff. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-07-12.Simon & Schuster staff. Starcraft: Secret Missions. Simon & Schuster catalog. Accessed 2011-07-12. *A later book description was erroneous in that it claimed that Raynor was an ex-Dominion marshalBlizzard Entertainment. 2012-08-13. New StarCraft II Novel Flashpoint Coming in November – Pre-Order Now. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-08-13. when in actual fact he was a marshal who served the Terran Confederacy.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The book's current description no longer has this error. References Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Category: Official Fiction